Shinra
by Shialid
Summary: La vida se termina, y Cloud recapacita sobre sus sentimientos, lo que fue su vida y lo que le unió a él con Aerith, los que fueron, son y serán sus amigos y que a pesar del daño que le causo no puede odiar. Shinra. Capitulo único dejad Reviews porfaaa.


**Shinra**

Son tantas las conexiones entre unos y otros.  
Tantas vidas cruzadas de forma constante, tantos recuerdos de los que cada uno sin saberlo ha formado parte.  
No puede ser casualidad.  
No puedo creer que sea casualidad.  
La gracia del asunto es que todo nos llevó a todo a un mismo punto. Una misma empresa, un mismo lugar.  
Shinra.  
Todo empezó con la compañía Shinra.  
Odié Shinra, a causa de ella perdí lo que más amaba, ellos crearon al monstruo de Sephiroth, ellos casi mataron el planeta.  
Sin embargo soy incapaz ahora de seguir odiándolo, hoy, soy incapaz de odiar lo que es y fue Shinra porque gracias a ello te encontré a ti.  
Si Shinra nunca hubiera existido, jamás habría existido Sephiroth, jamás habría decidido ser como él cuando tan solo era un niño y jamás habría viajado a Midgar. El lugar en el que te conocí.  
A veces me pregunto que camino habría tomado mi vida de no existir ellos ¿Qué habría sido mi vida?  
Tal vez hubiera llevado una vida tranquila en cualquier trabajo, una vida sin ti a mi lado, aunque fuera poco tiempo el que estuviste cerca de mí.  
¿Me habría casado con Tifa mucho antes? ¿O cualquier otra chica que llevara una vida tan tranquila como la mía?, ¿habría conocido igualmente a los demás?  
Amigos y enemigos ¿Qué habría sido de la vida de mis enemigos de no haber existido Shinra? ¿Qué habría sido de la vida de Zack? ¿Seguiría vivo?  
Tal vez él tampoco te habría conocido de no haber existido nada de aquello que conocimos.  
Tal vez tú seguirías con tus padres en Iciclos, escuchando el planeta y habrías hecho tu vida allí.  
Odié a Shinra y a Sephiroth, pero a la vez tengo y debo reconocer que ellos marcaron mi destino. Ellos guiaron mi vida hasta llegar a ti, Aerith.  
Y por eso, solo por eso y después de tanto tiempo me doy cuenta de que les aborrecía, pero ahora que queda tan poco para el final no puedo hacerlo.  
He sido feliz después de que te marcharas y he luchado durante muchos años para conseguir que la paz reinara en este mundo junto con los demás.  
Pero las fuerzas nos van fallando a todos, estuviéramos de un bando u otro, y hay que abrir paso a las nuevas generaciones.  
Han pasado tantos años, y parece que fue ayer.  
Ahora estoy en ésta cama, mientras Tifa, a la cual el tiempo han tratado bien, me sujeta la mano, y me rodean mis dos hijas y el marido de una de ellas, de la mayor de treinta y cinco años, ese chico de la misma edad de mi hija, al que fui incapaz de aceptar al principio por ser hijo de Rufus Shinra, pero que demostró no ser como su padre. Ellos acompañan a Tifa y mi nieto de doce años, hijo de ambos, junto a mí hasta que llegue mi momento.  
Nuestros amigos y sus familias van viniendo a verme, me doy cuenta de lo que he vivido, de lo mucho que hemos vivido, pero aunque no sea como antes, aunque no sienta por ti lo que sentía cuando te perdí, he de decirte que, a pesar que amé y amo a Tifa, no he dejado de recordarte un solo día de mi vida porque tu me diste esperanzas por las que luchar, y me enseñaste que no estaba solo, que la muerte no era el final de la vida, y por ese motivo no la tengo miedo.  
Cierro los ojos pensando en tu belleza en aquella iglesia donde plantabas las flores. Que hermosa estabas ese día. Casi me hipnotizaste en ese mismo momento.  
De no haberte perdido creo que igualmente me habría percatado de quien era la persona a la que yo quería, pero en ese momento cundo te vi sin que me hablara la razón esa persona fuiste tú.  
Poco a poco todo se vuelve luz y paz, me siento en paz ahora, siento que puedo descansar.  
Abro los ojos y de nuevo vuelvo a ser la persona que era, de nuevo vuelvo a tener veintidós años y veo ¿A Zack? y no solo a él ¡Tú también estas frente a mí! No es posible, me siento tan feliz de volver a veros, de volver a verte.  
Sin embargo miro hacia atrás y me estremezco al hacerlo.  
Al ver a mi hija mayor llorando entre los brazos de su marido y abrazando a mi nieto mientras mi hija pequeña de veintiocho años anima a la mujer que mas he amado en esta vida y los demás van entrando al cuarto a consolar a mi familia.  
Me gustaría decirles que no lloren por mí, que ahora estoy bien, que siempre voy a cuidar de ellos por lejos que esté.  
Pero ya es tarde para hablarles y por suerte lo que tenía que decir lo dije en vida. Ya está todo concluido, solo me queda continuar hacia delante y tomar tu mano.  
Algún día llegaran los demás, mis amigos y la mujer que amo, aunque espero que no sea pronto  
Miro de nuevo hacia delante y respiro hondo mientras me tiendes la mano.  
Mi tierra prometida me espera, solo lamento no haber llegado nunca a decir ni a darme cuenta de que...

De que no podía odiar a Shinra, porque sin quererlo. Porque a pesar de todo el daño que me hicieron, también me proporciono lo mejor de mi vida.


End file.
